Dracubecca's Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions diary
Cover I'll get steamed if you read my diary. And that makes me batty. 13:05 Bite-Centennial The ghouls and I got into a spot of bother down in the catacombs, and I fear it's my fault. We were looking for my father's workshop - it seemed innocent enough - we just wanted to find his old journal for Frankie's scaritage report. But I had no idea my father had been successful at inventing a time transporter and, well, you can see where that could cause dificulties. But going back in time 200 years wasn't the problem. In fact, it was gear-ific. It was getting home that caused us to, well, get fused together! But at least I got to see my father, even if he was sleeping. I never knew it was possible to miss the sounds of someone snoring. RS 1:15 I couldn't have asked for a sweeter ghoul to be fused with. Robecca is so polite and thoughtful. Being inside the same body is still driving me batty, don't get me wrong. But at least I don't have the urge to curl up in a cave and hibernate. And I'm really happy we didn't get stuck back there 200 years ago. I mean, how old would I be? I'm 1600 years now. Do I subtract 200 years and continue counting? Or am I the same age back there and when I get back to this time 200 years later, would I be 200 years older? Ooooh, would I get to have my sweet 1600 party again? You can see why it's ghastly just thinking about it! Also, I've already done 200 years ago and I don't want to do it again. I like the fashions back then, but they aren't really my style. I much prefer the freaky fab wardrobe I have now. D 13:53 I hope no one is steamed at me for making such a monstrous mess out of dress rehearsal for the Bite-centennial. I simply could not get control of my boots. They kept firing up on their own, and I was propelled all over the stage, taking down props as I flew. It was so embarrassing! I don't know how to explain it. Normally, you just do something without thinking. But I have to concentrate really hard now, and the problem is, Draculaura is also concentrating hard, and between the two of us, we just manage to cause chaos. We're like two magnets that are stuck to each other, but are repelling everything else around us. It's most upsetting! RS 2:00 I wish Robecca didn't feel so guilty about everything that's happened. It's not her fault we are having much difficulties being fused together. Any monster would. I wish I were more used to flying around under my own steam, then I could be of more help to her. Instead I seem to keep throwing a wrench into whatever she tries to do. But it's so eerie to suddenly be upside-down in the air, like bats in a belfry. I was thinking it might help if we went down to the creepateria to get a bite to eat, but I filled up on coal earlier, and it'll keep my gears going for a while. But I think we could both benefit from a nice steamy cup of ginger tea. That should hit the spot. D 14:22 I'm feeling much refreshed after a cup of tea. Draculaura has the most fangtastic ideas. And I am beginning to believe her when she says we are starting to work together like a well-oiled machine. If only she'd stop stopping when I'm going, and go full-stop when I'm stopping. Those are technical terms. But now that I'm feeling less rusty, I hope I have more control over our combined mechanics. RS 2:35 I'm a ghoul who likes to admit when she's wrong, and I was definitely wrong when I thought we didn't need any help regarding this whole fused together thing. I think I was just overly relaxed after some tea and a creepsant with clawscary jam. Sometimes you just need a bit of comfort food. But anyway, the new students are going to help us. They have lived their whole lives as Hybrids - children of 2 different types of monsters - so they've had a lot more practice then we've have. I've only had a few hours, and when you are 1600 years old, a few hours is like a drop of water in the infinite deep end of the MH pool. D 15:08 I really enjoyed our lesson with the Hybrids. It was quite riveting. Thanks to their advice, I have far more control over things, especially my steam boots. No more knocked over props for this ghoul! But its still beast-zarre not to be able to see myself in the mirror. Mirrors are just metal and glass, so I usually don't have a problem with them. But getting ready for rehearsal earlier, and now for the Bite-centennial tonight is a challenge. I've enlisted my mechanical penguin, Captain Penny, for help, but don't know how good he'd be with makeup. He tends to see the world in black and copper. And Draculaura likes a lot of splashes of pink. RS 3:25 I love to fly! I really, really like, Oh my Ghoul, I love it! Yeah, I know I could fly before, I'm not totally batty. But I was used to flying more... horizontal. And straight. And not in stops and spurts. Getting used to rocket boots was a little over my head. But now that the Hybrids have helped us get control over our newly combined freaky flaws, I can jet away in Robecca's steam boots like I've been doing it for centuries. I'm so fired up! And fangtastically fast! I think I'll see if Robecca wants to propel over to the Coffin Bean for some more tea before the show tonight. D 16:27 It never ceases to amaze me how scary brave my ghoulfriends are. A lot of freaky things happened today, and everyone rocketed to the challenge. Now that I'm back to powering under my own steam, I think I shall miss being fused to Draculaura. Since my father has been gone, I get a little lonely sometimes. It was nice having someone else in my head, urging me to fly higher and telling me I am the steam beneath her wings. I'm not really sure what that means, but it sounds encouraging. RS 4:36 This has been a truly frightful day. And not in a good way. I think I might cry. And now that I'm no longer fused with Robecca, at least I won't rust. I am so relieved to be flying under my own wings. Oh, Robecca is a shiny ghoul if there ever was one, and I really enjoyed our time being fused together - even if my internal clock did seem off all day. But at least when we were running late, we could just fire up her steam boots. We got there much faster, and it was a totes fangtastic way to travel! I must say I've had a lot of days in my 1600 years, but this day is going down in history. D Postscript Frankie is the most fangtabulous beast friend a ghoul could ask for - this can't be happening! D She got our gears back in order, and now in her time of need, we must do everything we can to SAVE FRANKIE!!! RS Category:Freaky Fusion diaries Category:Draculaura logs Category:Robecca Steam logs Category:Doll diaries